Timeline
This is a timeline of fanon events. Compare with the canon timeline here. A few key canon events are included in bold, to help authors gauge time when writing their own articles. Only references to COMPLETED articles should be added; stubs and works in progress need not apply. 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1980 *May 20:The Eldest is born in San Angelo. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2041 *October 24: Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. 2067 *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2077 *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 23: The Great War takes place.' ** Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. ** The Klan is formed in an underground bunker in Mississippi. * November: Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. 2078 * Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. 2080 *August 18: The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by The Klan. 2090 *Survivors reemerge and resettle Penwell. 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2120 * Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles 2134 *The Rock is founded. 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of the Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. 2156 * The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2174 * Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. 2200 *March: A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; Midessa. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2219 * The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. 2230 2231 *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. 2232 *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. 2238 * James Allison is born near Shady Sands. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. 2242 *Ephrem Salt is born in Midessa. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of New Orleans, formally creating The Royaume. 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. 2254 *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *December 3rd: Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. 2260 *July 31: Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. 2270 *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. 2277 *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' 2279 *July 4: The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Midessa, Wink Sink 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' Category:History